For You I Will
by Romance Novel
Summary: Trilogy to Moody's Mood For Love and Look Both Ways. This will be divided through various chapters as Matt and Quinn's story unfolds.
1. Sink or Swim

Chapter 1: Sink or Swim

_Kamikaze airplanes in the sky_

_Are we going down or will we fly?_

_This could be a shipwreck on the shore_

_Or we could sail away forevermore_

_This time it's sink or swim_

_Sink or Swim_

It had been a month since Quinn and Matt had reconnected that night at the diner.

He had called her like he said he would after his plane landed and then again two days later to catch up. Their conversations had started off light with a touch of flirtation, but as the calls became more frequent and longer – transporting to Skype to save them both money - they had touched on pretty deep topics. Specifically, what they were titled as to each other.

The subject came up during one of their phone calls, which were turning into a nightly ritual, when Quinn was walking up the stairs to her door after a long night in the library getting some studying done. She had called Matt on her walk home so she wouldn't feel alone walking the sketchy streets. He was half asleep, but reluctantly stayed on the line with her.

As she made it to her floor and walked down the hallway, Ian had popped his head out of his place almost instantly. He was a twenty-two year old grad school student who had his sights set on Quinn ever since she moved in, and Quinn had tried to make it clear she wasn't interested. She had successfully made it past him, but that didn't stop Matt from the questions.

"No, no don't let me interrupt you two. Ian seems like a nice guy." He said, letting out a laugh. She could hear his sarcasm through the phone and the covered her eyes briefly and shook her head, although he couldn't see her.

"He is, but he's 22 and…" She trailed off. "…he's just not my type." She finally said. That was the best excuse she could come up with at the moment, but it sounded so cliché and vague. Ian _was_ a nice guy, but his stamp collection and the fact that his mother still drove him to school even though he clearly moved out the house made Quinn distance herself from him.

"You don't have a type, do you?" He asked, sounding semi-confused. "Well I guess you do have a thing for football play-"

"Thank you so much Mrs. Lewis, have a good night." Quinn spoke over him, picking up a sleeping Maddie. She ignored Matt's laughing and made her way over and into her apartment. She locked the door and held the phone to her ear. "Hold on, putting Maddie to sleep." She whispered, before hanging up. She went into Maddie's room and laid her in her crib. She pulled off her shoes and clothes and slipped on her pajamas. All of this was done carefully and quietly, she turned on the baby monitor and placed Maddie's favorite stuffed teddy bear next to her. She turned the light off and closed the door behind her.

She took her laptop out of her messenger bag and set it on her coffee table. She sent Matt an invite and plopped on her couch. He answered on the second ring. "Hey Ms. Ian." He teased. She rolled her eyes, which contrasted with the huge grin on her face.

"I really don't like you." She said, trying not to laugh. He did though.

"Come on, you know I'm kidding. If you really wanted Ian, you would've had him by now. Instead, you're talking to me…" He said, trailing off.

She raised an eyebrow, still smiling. "So our Skype conversations prevent me from dating Ian?"

"No, our Skype conversations are proof that you're not dating Ian." He said matter of factly.

"What's so special about our Skype conversations Matt?" She asked softly.

"Well, let's just say if you were dating Ian, I've been wasting my time." He said simply. She looked down, blushing furiously. She tried to wipe the smile off her face but failed yet again.

"Matt…" She said quietly, trailing off.

He nodded. "I know, I know, but it's true. I like you." He said, smirking.

She blushed again. This wasn't the first time he had said it to her, but every time he did it still made her swoon. At first, she would cover it up with rolling her eyes and changing the subject but lately she had been returning it. It was true. "I like you too." She whispered.

"So come visit me." He whispered back. In the background, she saw Mike walking by while drying his hair with his towel. She could remember Mike's face when he saw Quinn during their first attempt at Skype. Teasing followed, but now it had just become a part of the daily ritual. "Brittany's coming next weekend and I'm not up for being a third wheel, especially with those two." A balled up sock flew from the right side of the screen onto the side of Matt's head. He laughed and threw it back. Quinn laughed as well.

"I don't have money for a plane ticket and besides, what about Maddie?" She said, hating that she was coming up with excuses. She had to realistic though.

Matt got quiet as he tried to think of a solution, but Mike came to the rescue, popping his head on the right side of the screen. "Brittany has an extra ticket. Her dad was coming out here for business, but it got rescheduled. She's still coming though. And bring Maddie! Aren't babies free?" He looked at Matt, before getting up and disappearing from the screen.

She sighed, thinking this was all too convenient. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen Brittany. Plus, what did this make her and Matt? Were they official if she went?

"Come on babe." He said, giving her puppy dog eyes. He used the word "babe" so casually, which made her a little nervous and happy at the same time.

"Okay, but only for a couple days." She finally said. He jumped up and she heard him and Mike getting excited. She had to smile at that. They were cute. "Good night!" She yelled out, making Matt turn to her.

He grinned, although she wasn't sure it was a grin since he was standing up and a great distance away. He pressed his hands to his lips and then towards her, gesturing a kiss. "Mwah!"  
He said aloud. She smiled and logged out.

How was she going to get any sleep now?


	2. Just Say Yes

"_People who make us happy are never the people you expect. _

_So when you find someone, you've got to cherish it."_

Chapter 2: Just Say Yes

The airplane ride/reunion with Brittany was not as awkward as it could have been. When they met in the terminal, Quinn was rushing over to their meeting place. She had trouble getting to the airport, since she didn't have a car and Mrs. Lewis had a doctor's appointment that conflicted with the times. Brittany lived on the other side of town so she couldn't pick her up either and this left a very frustrated and stressed Quinn. Luckily Ian was walking up to his room at that moment and offered to give her a ride. Oh, why she ever rejected his friendship was beyond past her at that moment.

Brittany looked the same as she did at graduation, except more bare. She had little makeup and her hair was flat, but naturally wavy. She seemed to have a glow about her that came from complete happiness, which Quinn couldn't help but envy. The former head bitch in charge sat next to her former subordinate throughout the entire plane and listened to her stories about traveling in the summer on wildlife expeditions and getting to see polar and panda bears up close, something that was exceptionally meaningful to her because those were her and Mike's favorite animals – they even called each other that. The only time she got a break from her jealousy was when she had to feed or changing Maddie's diaper. This didn't really help with the jealousy issue, but it did help to get her mind focused on something else than the typical maturing teenager/young adult issues.

After the plane landed in the Arizona airport and the two blondes collected their belongings, they made the trek down the terminal and saw Mike and Matt up ahead. The two college boys were too busy play fighting and laughing to notice them approach. Matt looked up first and instantly smiled, letting his arm slip from around Mike's neck. Mike sprung up and enveloped Brittany in his arms for a bear hug (no pun intended).

"Hello beautiful." He said, slowly walking up to Quinn. She smiled and looked down at Maddie, who was playing with a lock of her hair. "Oh, I was talking to Maddie…" He teased, scooping up Maddie in his arms. She giggled infectiously and Quinn smacked his arm lightly before planting a small kiss on his lips. To outsiders, it would probably look like a happy family reuniting.

When they parted the kiss, Brittany and Mike could be seen in the background squeezing at them. Quinn let out a laugh and held back onto her duffel bag. Matt bounced Maddie up and down in his arms softly and the four of them walked out of the airport.

***

Three hours later after everyone got settled in, Maddie was down for a nap, and Brittany and Mike left for an adventure through the campus, Quinn and Matt had some time to themselves. They were sitting Indian style on the floor facing each other. Seductive smiles were both plastered on their faces. Matt's hands had taken hers somewhere during their staring contest and he linked them. Why was he so cute?

"So I'm not gonna lie. I didn't think you'd actually come visit me." He admitting, finally breaking the silence. She rose an eyebrow, which made him continue. "Well, not this soon anyways."

She forced out an awkward laugh. "Why not? I told you I would come."

"Yeah, but it's just so…concrete: us making plans when we're not even a couple yet." He explained. The "yet" hung in the air a little and she pulled her hands out of his grasp and tucked a piece of hair behind her hair.

She looked down briefly and then back up at him, meeting his eyes. "Why does it have to be concrete?" She asked, tilting her head a little. He didn't reply, but had an intrigued look that made her continue. "Everything in my life is already concrete enough. I have to go to school, tend to Maddie, work, make sure the rent is paid, there's food on the table…and I'm doing it all by myself. No one's helping me except for Mrs. Lewis but I feel bad because she's 70 years old and she shouldn't be helping me with Maddie at all. She should be living her own life, but I need her. I don't have anyone else, which is my fault."

"Hey, stop. That's not true –"

"Yes it is. It's the only thing I know that is. If I had just told Finn that Puck was the father then maybe things would've turned out differently. In fact, I know they would have."

"Maybe so, but you wouldn't be as strong of a person as you are now. That's one thing _I_ know that's true." He said, making eye contact. "I'm not saying that its right for you to live this way, but there's no point in regretting things that we have no control over. I used to wish that I talked more in high school, hell all of school. I was always quiet and never wanted to talk to anyone that wasn't Mike. And the one thing I wanted to do was ask out Quinn Fabray in eighth grade." He said, finally letting out a small smile. "But you know what, if I did she probably would've turned me down anyway and made me feel more self-conscious about myself. Then I most likely would not have her flying from Ohio to Arizona and sitting on my dorm room floor."

She slowly smiled and shook her head. "Where do you get this stuff from? Seriously, is there a book on how to make me fall weak at the knees?"

He laughed. "No, it's the truth baby girl." She felt her butterflies in her stomach that didn't stop even after he leaned over and brushed his lips against hers into a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss deepened. He leaned more into her at the exact moment that the cry of a baby filled the room.

Quinn popped her head up and crawled over to Matt's bed where her one year old daughter was just waking up. She lifted up her fuschia sundress and pulled up her diaper. "Someone's stinky, huh?" She said in a baby voice, nodding at Maddie. "No worries, Mommy will fix it." She crawled over to the duffel bag and pulled out the Pampers box. All the meanwhile, Matt had got up and sat on the bed, picking up Maddie like he had done countless times before. He held her up in front of him and made a series of funny faces that just ended up looking more adorable. Either way Maddie calmed down and even started smiling. Quinn watched them from afar and couldn't help but smile at the fact that her life was starting to become much more simpler ever since Matt Rutherford came into it.


	3. Falling Slowly

Chapter 3: Falling Slowly

_Well you have suffered enough._

_And warred with yourself._

_It's time that you've won_.

Being a visitor on an actual college campus was surreal. Being a visitor on an actual college campus with your daughter, kinda-sorta boyfriend and two old friends? Amazing.

The fivesome had spent their first weekend together catching up, eating out, exploring the city, and being annoyingly perfect. Whatever small regret she had of going to visit Matt too soon was instantly washed away. He always managed to be so caring and gentle with her and Maddie, always making sure that they were comfortable.

Today was Monday, which meant Mike and Matt had classes so they were going to be out and about while the girls found a way to manage. This was going to be interesting.

She clipped her daughter's braid behind her ear and clapped her hands. "All done! Now we're matching." She said, pointing to her own blonde braid that went across her hairline. Behind that were cascading blonde curls. For once she decided to dress up a little with the one yellow sundress she did have. Hard to believe that in high school she was rarely seen without one.

Maddie giggled and fell back onto the bed. This made Quinn smile. "She's so cute." Brittany said, looking up from the pile of environmental magazines she had collected outside at the campus newspaper rack after she walked Mike to class. Quinn looked over at her and grinned. One thing that came out of this trip was a renewed friendship with Brittany. She wasn't aware of how much she had missed her after their fall-out in high school. She wasn't aware at how much she missed friends in general.

Matt walked out of the bathroom, cleaning his ears out with a towel. He threw it on his computer chair and sat in it, and opening his laptop. She got off the bed and walked over to him, leaning down and resting the side of her head on his shoulder. "So how long do I have to share you with your professors?" She teased, grinning up at him. He let out a laugh.

"Checking right now actually." He said, before turning his head to her and giving her a couple of pecks. He faced the laptop once more and she stood up, looking around the room. She wasn't sure what she was gonna do today on a campus she didn't know.

"Come on, my class was cancelled so I have a two hour block." He said, before standing up. "Ready to explore the campus?" He said, smiling at her. How did he always manage to know what she was thinking?

She grinned and stood up. "Yeah, let me just get Maddie's stroller and strap her in." She said, looking around the room.

"Don't be silly. I'll watch Maddie." Brittany said, closing the magazine she was looking at. She crawled out of Mike's bed and plopped lightly on Matt's, where the toddler was sleeping. "When she wakes up, we'll watch Care Bears on VHS. She'll love it." She said, getting excited herself. Quinn smiled and mouthed 'thank you' before taking Matt's hand and heading for the door.

Once they entered the outdoors, Matt slipped his arm around her shoulder. She wrapped an arm around his waist. "So, where should we go first? Are you hungry?" He said, looking down at her. She shook her head. In all honestly, she was too excited to be spending quality time with him right now.

She rested her head on her shoulder, admiring the campus. It really was beautiful, with bright green grass that stretched for days, full flowers in vivid and vibrant colors. "Maybe when you get done with your class we can sit out here with Maddie and just relax. You could bring your homework too if you want." She said softly.

"Yeah sure, whatever you want babe." He replied, scanning the courtyard as they walked through it. She looked up at him, trying to make eye contact until she stopped walking. This finally directed his attention to her. "Sorry, were you saying something?" He said, flashing a quick smile.

"What's going on? You've been acting weird all day." She commented, her signature raised eyebrow creeping out.

The baby faced footballer replied with a slight laugh and then took her hands into his, as he had done countless times before. He opened his mouth to speak and then closed it abruptly, before letting out a chuckle and then letting go of her hands. She took note of this and her smile dropped ever so slightly. _"You know you…make me feel so good inside."_ He finally said, successfully bringing back her smile. _"I've always wanted a girl just like you…."_ He continued, before starting to walk backwards slowly. _"Such a P.Y.T."_ He whispered, checking her out as he slowed to a stop.

P.Y.T.?

"_Pretty Young Thing."_ He said, appearing to read her thoughts. _"Oooh!"_ He exclaimed before throwing one hand up in the air and one on his crotch area, a move similar to that of the late Michael Jackson. Quinn's eyes light up as she realized this and what he was doing.

"_Where did you come from baby?_

_And oooh won't you take me there?_

_Right away, won't you baby?_

_Tenderoni, you've got to be._

_Spark my nature, sugar fly with me."_

The youngest Fabray daughter stood there in dumbfounded amazement as Matt serenaded her in the middle of his school's courtyard. His eyes stayed glued to her as a few students who passed by them, stopped and looked in curiosity. Some slowed down their hectic trail to various classes, while others glared into annoyance for having to walk around them.

"_Don't you know now is the perfect time?_

_We can make it right, hit the city lights._

_Then tonight, ease the loving pain._

_Let me take you to the max!"_

As a small crowd started to form, Matt took Quinn's hands and pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her waist and swaying to the beat courtesy of a few generous Music majors who had stopped and decided to assist him in his serenation. Quinn wrapped her arms around his shoulders and couldn't stop herself from smiling. Was this really happening?

"_I want to love you._

_P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing)_

_You need you some loving_

_T.L.C. (Tender, Love, and Care)_

_And I'll take you there."_

As he sang the chorus twice, he took her hand from his shoulder and twirled her around, before letting go of her. She kept saying to the music as she watched him circle around her, occasionally bringing his fingers up to her cheek and stroking it. She giggled and looked down whenever he did this.

A group of guys from the school Acapella group popped up next to the music majors and sang in a harmony. _"Anywhere you wanna go."_ This, amongst everything else, did not faze the pair. Matt planted a kiss on Quinn's hand before standing on top of one of the benches. The crowd averted their eyes in that direction as Quinn rose her eyebrows and followed him, slowing to a stop near the bench but never halting her dancing.

"_Nothing can stop this burning desire to be with you._

_Gotta get to you baby._

_Won't you come, it's emergency?_

_Cool my fire yearning_

_Honey come set me free."_

He reached over and pulled her onto the bench with him. He pulled her close and she looked up at him as he continued to sing.

"_Don't you know now is the perfect time._

_We can dim the lights just to make it right._

_In the night hit the loving spot._

_I'll give you all that I've got."_

By this point, they were fully dancing together, not even realizing the party they had produced in the courtyard. The place was packed with college students coupled up and singing along with Matt was he sang the chorus.

Matt removed his hand from Quinn's waist and balled it up into a fist, trying to resemble a microphone. He sang into it. _"Pretty Young Things, repeat after me. Sing na na na."_ Suddenly he moved the "microphone" to Quinn's mouth. She hesitantly sang along, not expecting to partake in the vocals of this performance. They went back and forth until Matt screamed out. After one more round of the chorus, he took her hand and hopped off the bench. She tucked her hair behind her ear and, before he could finish catching his breath, nodded quickly.

"Yes!" She said, catching her own breath. He made a small face, instantly showing his apparent confusion. "Yes, I'm yours. Your girlfriend, your wife, your daughter, your mom, your guardian. Whatever you want after that."

This made him laugh. "Girlfriend is perfectly fine for now, but ask me about the wife part in a couple years." He teased, pulling her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a small peck before hugging him tightly.

Not too long after they parted and looked around, finally taking in how many people were actually here. Quinn covered her eyes and rested her head on Matt's chest as she laughed embarrassedly. He just laughed as he rubbed her back, giving her a small kiss on the top of her head.


	4. Full Circle

A/N: I just wanted to say thank you to all of the people who read this entire trilogy and reviewed/favorited it. You guys are amazing. The pairing of Quinn and Matt together romantically in the future surprised even me, but now I just can't see it any other way. And even thought Dijon is not returning in season 2, we'll always have fanfic world, right? :D Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the final chapter of this installment!

Chapter 4: Full Circle

_All this time we were waiting for each other_

_All this time, I was waiting for you_

_We got all these words, can't waste them on another._

_So I'm straight in a straight line, running back to you._

Almost as quick as the week had started, it was over, and that meant it was time to go home. Back to reality, as Quinn liked to tell herself.

She stood in front of the bathroom mirror reapplying her chapstick for the seventh time. There was a thick layer forming on her lips that made her look like she attacked a fried chicken leg. A disappointed sigh escaped her lips as she walked into the small toilet area and snatched some tissue paper. She wiped her mouth and crumpled the tissue before throwing it in the tiny garbage can. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and sighed again.

"Hey, are you almost ready? The boy's got all our stuff in the trunk." Brittany said, poking her head into the bathroom at her. Her facial expression changed from its standard giddy look to sad in a matter of seconds. "What's wrong?" She asked softly.

Quinn sighed and shook her head, still staring at the mirror. "I don't want to leave Brit." She whispered, almost inaudible. She heard footsteps on the tile and suddenly Brit was standing next to her, her hand on her shoulder sympathetically.

"You can visit again. And there's Skype, letters, phone calls. It'll be like before you came here."

"Yeah, but we're not the same as we were before I came here." She said, finally glancing at her newfound best friend. "We're official now and really, _really_ good." She said, sighing. "I don't want to go back to Lima and be reminded of everything and all the mistakes I made." She looked down.

"Quinn, look at me." Brittany said, placing her hands on Quinn's face and moving her face to her. She dropped her hands. "You have the cutest daughter ever, Matt is totally crazy about you and Maddie. That's not going to change just because you two are going to be in two different states." The sureness in Brittany's voice was impossible to shrug off, so Quinn just nodded. She knew deep down that her friend was right, but she had to get over her insecurities.

She nodded again. "Okay, give me two seconds and I'll be out." She said, forcing a smile like she had mastered when she found out she was having a girl and had to look in Finn's eyes as if he was truly her father. Brittany gave her a small hug and then left the bathroom. Quinn looked at herself in the mirror one last time before sighing and running one coat on chapstick on her lips, putting the cap back on, and exiting. As she walked back into the dorm, everyone was gone and so were her and Brittany's duffel bags. She looked around before seeing Mike pop his head in the door.

"Hey, you ready?" He said, before slipping in and grabbing a teddy bear from the computer chair. "Can't forget this, right?" He said, chuckling, a little as he held it up. Maddie had nearly thrown a fit at the school bookstore when she saw the stack of bears wearing cheerleading outfits with the ASU logo on it the other day. It was now rarely seen away from her. Quinn laughed with him and nodded simply.

"Mike, can I ask you something?" She asked, as she grabbed her purse and followed him out of the room and into the hallway. He nodded simply as he closed the door and started walking with her. "How do you and Brittany manage without seeing each other for months? I mean, you guys seem the same as at McKinley, but I'm sure it's gotta be difficult sometimes?"

He looked down at the ground as he listened, occasionally looking up to nod at a few of his floormates that passed them. Once they got to the elevator, he pressed it and met her eyes. "It's hard sometimes, but we're doing what we love. If we had chose to go to the same college or just be together after high school, we wouldn't be fulfilling ourselves, you know? Sure, love is about being together, but it's also about supporting each other and that's what we're doing." He stated, waiting until she got onto the elevator before going himself and pressing the floor button. She smiled at his answer, slowly starting to understand how this all worked. "Does that answer your question?" He asked, giving her a grin.

"Yes, thank you." She said, leaning over and giving him a side hug. "I'm going to miss you and Brit so much. Don't forget to invite me to the wedding once you two graduate." She teased before letting go. He leaned his head back for a laugh right as the doors opened.

"I'll be sure to do that." He said, holding the door open for her. She stepped out into the bright Arizona light and spotted Matt with his hands held up as Brittany punched his hands like a boxer. As they approached them, they heard their conversation more clearly.

"See, you still got it." He said in between laughs.

"Yeah, but I need to keep it up. I was so fit back in the Cheerios, remember?" She said, finally stopping. She caught her breath. "Look at me. I have to catch my breath now! Look!" She pointed at her mouth. Mike let out a laugh and she looked over. "Mikey, we were supposed to go hiking and we never did." Her lips formed into a pout, but he just returned it with a peck. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pecked him back, a smile quickly forming. Quinn looked away just as the giggling started. Oh, those two.

She poked Matt's chest. "Are you gonna miss me?" She said, stepping closer to him and looking up at him. He nodded simply.

"Every second of every day."

"Good answer." She said, before giving him a long peck. She pulled away and looked in the car to see Maddie sleeping comfortably with her thumb in her mouth. She smiled and opened the door, climbing in. Matt got in the driver's side and Mike the passengers, after handing Quinn the bear. Brittany got in on Maddie's other side and they were off.

The airport was packed as always, but luckily they got their luggage taken care off in half an hour. That gave them more time for goodbyes, which continued to be the tricky part on Quinn's end. Her conversation with Mike, however, stuck in her head and kept replaying as she looked at Matt's warm brown eyes.

"So back to reality, right?" He said with a small smile, mocking her infamous catchphrase. This was when she was supposed to laugh and nod before kissing him one last time. Except this time, she just shook her head slowly.

"No," She said softly. "this is my reality. You are." She continued, before leaning up and leaving a quick peck on his lips. She reached for Maddie's hand and held it up, moving it so it looked like she was waving. "Bye Matt." She squeaked, in a baby voice.

He laughed and waved back at Maddie. "Bye cutie. Look out for your mom for me please." He said, sending a wink at Quinn. She beamed and slowly backed up, grabbing her bags, and turned around. Brittany and Mike had finished making out. They were quite PG when they wanted to be. "Oh wait." Matt called, patting all the surrounding pockets on his jeans before slipping out a square shaped present wrapped in glossy paper with the Arizona University's logo plastered on it. Quinn eyed it suspiciously before meeting his eyes. "Just, promise not to open it until you get on the plane." He added, as he slid it into her purse.

"Promise." She said, smiling warmly at him. He nodded shortly and went back over to Mike who had finally removed himself from Brittany.

Brittany blew a kiss at Mike before picking up her bags as well and following Quinn to their seats. "I was thinking that we should come surprise the guys in two weeks and fly down here again. It'd be fun." The excitement in her voice was very apparent, which made it all the harder for Quinn to try and be logical.

"I don't have the money for that." She said, as she slid Maddie onto her lap and moved her bags closer. "I didn't have enough to go this time, but I guess I'll have to figure that other. Probably get another job." Brittany nodded understandingly, although it was clear that the fun was over.

"I could pay for –"

"No, it's fine. I'll just see him in the summer." She replied quickly. One thing she didn't need was to become reliant on her friends. This trip had taught her that in order to fully have this life she needed to stop pitying herself and start making actions to achieve it. "But thank you." She added, placing a hand on her taller friends shoulder. It was nice to have someone to talk to if she needed to.

Even her thoughts about progression couldn't tear away her interest as to what was underneath the wrapping paper. It was killing her not to open it there, but she promised to wait until she got on the plane.

After finally settling into their seats on the plane, Quinn wasted no time opening her present. The anticipation was killing her. She ripped off the paper to see a CD. It was blank except for the word 'Our Song' written in sharpie with Matt's signature neat handwriting. Quinn read it curiously and looked over at Brittany. "Can you hold Maddie for a second?" She asked, as she started transferring a sleeping Maddie to the next seat over. Brittany sat Maddie on her lap and leaned her back so her head was lying on her chest. Quinn pulled her laptop out from under her seat and turned it on. Once it was on, she slipped the CD and plugged in her headphones, sticking them in her ears. She let the music fill her ears for approximately twelve seconds before she covered her mouth with her hands.

_There I go, there I go, there I go. Pretty baby you are the soul that snaps my control._

It was **the** song. Moody's Mood for Love. The song he told her he was saving for his future wife. The song he had jokingly – or so she thought – told her she could borrow until she found her own song. Tears started filling her eyes as she furiously wiped them before Brittany saw her. She turned her head to her right and looked out the window, leaning her head against the headrest as she closed her eyes and sang along like she did the night he introduced her to it at the diner after she found the lyrics. She knew it word for word now.

"_What is all this talk about loving me, my sweet? I am not afraid, not anymore, not like before. Don't you understand me?_" She sang quietly. It was eerie how fitting these lyrics were to her now. She wasn't afraid anymore. In fact, she was sure about a lot of things that she wasn't sure of before. For starters, she was sure that this CD was Matt's way of promising himself to her. Their long distance relationship was going to work out after all, she was sure of that. She was also sure that once this plane landed and she got home she would call him because one thing she was sure of above everything else was that she was falling in love with Matt Rutherford, if not already in love with him. That was positive.


End file.
